Sibling of Mine
by Midnightbeast
Summary: This story is basically, what if inuyasha and sesshomaru had a baby sister? How would that effect things? would it make them closer? would they kill her first? there will b oocness & ocs, if u dont like ocs in inuyasha, dont read this.
1. Good, News?

**This is basically, what if Inuyasha had a little sister, thus Sesshomaru had another half sibling? It will be connected to the real Inuyasha thing with Kikyo and Kagome and everyone, it'll just take some time. So, the new child is my character, and there will be another character that is my friend coming up...but that'll still be a bit...i have maybe 4 or five chapters ready, expect them posted soon ;)**

**Sibling of Mine**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Bleach characters or any songs that i may use, so, yeah, they're not mine, and you cant yell at me for using them now.**

**Chapter 1: Good, News?**

"**Boys, come here your mother and I have something to tell you!" Inu-no-Tashio's voice rang through the palace.**

"**Coming father!" A young boy's voice rang back.**

"**Do you really think they'll be okay with our news?" ****Izayoi ****asked Inu-no-Tashio.**

"**Why wouldn't they be? This news should enthrall them."  
Inu-no-Tashio responded confidently.**

"**I hope you're right." Izayoi said. 'At the very least I hope Inuyasha can accept this.' She thought.**

"**Mother, Father, what is it you wanted to tell me?" The little boy asked as he stood in front of them.**

"**Be patient Inuyasha, we must wait for your brother." Inu-no-Tashio said and ruffled his hair.**

"**But Father, Sesshomaru is mean, he won't mind." Inuyasha said trying to get the news before Sesshomaru could get into the room.**

"**Yes tell him Father I promise, I don't mind one little bit." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room.**

"**Well, now that you are both here we can tell you our exciting news." Izayoi said and scooped up Inuyasha.**

"**Izayoi, you shouldn't do that, it will only stress your back, and we don't want you doing that any time soon." Inu-no-Tashio said and plucked Inuyasha out of her arms.**

"**Why can't okaa-san hold me otou-san?" Inuyasha asked innocently.**

"**That's what we're going to tell you son." Inu-no-Tashio said and set him down.**

"**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I'm going to have another baby." Izayoi said cautiously and smiled softly.**

"**Another younger sibling running around?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Yep." Izayoi replied.**

"**Oh joy. As if one wasn't annoying enough." Sesshomaru mumbled.**

"**Hey! I am not!" Inuyasha complained.**

"**That's from your point of view brother." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Fine if you're gonna be mean I'm gonna be mean right back Fluffy." Inuyasha said poking him in the shoulder.**

"**Boys. Boys! Jeeze aren't you in the least bit interested about your mother having the baby?" Inu-no-Tashio asked.**

"**Oh, mm-hm. Is it going to be a boy or a girl Otou-san?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**That we can't be sure of yet." Izayoi said.**

"**Oh, well I hope it's a boy, I don't know what I'd do if it was a girl. But then, hmmmm." Inuyasha pondered.**

"**Well, just remember this, if it is a girl, she can do anything a boy can do." Inu-no-Tashio said.**

"**Nu-uh girls can't fight like boys. They have to go have little fancy parties with dresses, and make-up, and flowers. Girls are weird, they are confusing." Inuyasha said.**

"**Confusing, maybe. Weird, no. They just have different interests. I know of a village who is raises girls and boys alike to be great warriors. I've met one before, and she was quite powerful." Inu-no-Tashio said.**

"**Yeah right. I'd like to see the day when a girl can beat me." Inuyasha said and pointed his thumb to himself.**

"**You mean other than every day?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Why you! I'm gonna get you Fluffy!" Inuyasha said and pounced on Sesshomaru.**

"**Get off of me you little Dog boy!" Sesshomaru said as they rolled around the room.**

"**Boys will be boys I suppose." Inu-no-Tashio said.**

"**Inu-no-Tashio, you know we can't have them fighting like that. And since you don't want me picking anything heavy up, it seams you'll have to break them up this time." Izayoi said.**

"**I suppose. I hate it when you're right." Inu-no-Tashio said.**

"**I know." Izayoi said and smiled. Inu-no-Tashio gave her a quick peck on her lips but jumped when two voices rang out.**

"**Eeeeeewwwww! Get a room!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said in unison.**

**())--%-----*-----%--(()())--%-----*-----%--(()())--%-----*-----%--(()**


	2. New Member of the Family

**Chapter 2: New Member of the Family**

**~*~*~*~Four months and a week later~*~*~*~**

"**Should we tell them yet?" Izayoi asked. She held a small infant with white hair that was black tipped. The infant had small dog ears atop her head, also white with black tips. It was wrapped in a lavender colored blanket. It had golden eyes, but they were closed to the world as it was sleeping.**

"**They can probably already smell it." Inu-no-Tashio said.**

"**Well then, can they come and see her yet?" Izayoi asked.**

"**They'll be here in a few minutes I assure you." Inu-no-Tashio promised.**

"**Well then, do we just wait?" Izayoi asked dumbly.**

"**No." Inu-no-Tashio chuckled, the young babe stirring at the new noise. "You need to get something clean on." He told her as the babe's eyes fluttered open, she turned toward her mother's bare chest.**

"**Oh yeah, now I remem-OW!" Izayoi was saying until the baby's bit her. Inu-no-Tashio chuckled again as the babe began suckling, earning a glare from Izayoi. "It's not funny. That hurt." She complained.**

"**I'm sure it did, now we need to get you up and dressed so we can show the boys their new baby sister. But before they do, we need to name her." Inu-no-Tashio said.**

"**Yes, but what to name her?" Izayoi asked the air that flowed around her.**

"**Well, it depends on what you think, the mother always knows best. Just open your mind and let the names flow in, the first one that catches your eye will fit." Inu-no-Tashio said. Izayoi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath names started to flood her mind when one jumped out and stuck. Here eyes flew open.**

"**Mari." Izayoi said.**

"**Mari, that has a nice sound to it." Inu-no-Tashio said.**

"**Okaa-san! Are you okay I smelt blood an-whoa." Inuyasha said as he opened the door.**

"**Sorry okaa-san I told him to wait." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Inuyasha out of the room.**

"**Well, let's get you changed and introduce the new member of the family to the boys." Inu-no-Tashio said and helped her out of the bed she was on.**

"**Sounds good to me but first I want to go to the springs to clean up." Izayoi said.**

"**But of course. I'll get Satsuki and Kirila to help you to the springs while I get your clothes ready." Inu-no-Tashio said before two fox demons came over and grasped her arms to walk her to the springs. Inu-no-Tashio went to their bed chambers and grabbed her a silk night robe and her undergarments.**

"**Would you like one of us to hold her for you while you bathe? Or would you rather she lay in a basket beside the spring?" Kirila asked.**

"**You can hold her if you wish, but please, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to her." Izayoi said.**

"**Of course Lady Izayoi, we will be sure to be extra careful with her." Satsuki said as she helped her into the spring and Kirila took Mari out of her hands but stood where she could be seen by Izayoi. Izayoi cleaned up and got out with the help of Satsuki and was dried off before **

**Inu-no-Tashio entered the room, clothes in hand.**

"**Here you are koi." Inu-no-Tashio said and handed her the change of clothes.**

"**Comfortable." Izayoi commented as she dressed. She went over to Kirila and lifted Mari from the cradling arms before returning her into her own motherly grasp.**

"**She's beautiful." Inu-no-Tashio said breathlessly.**

"**I know, flawless. Just like our other children." Izayoi said.**

**Knock, Knock!**

"**Okaa-san can we come in?" Came a small voice. Izayoi chuckled.**

"**Yes you may. There's someone your father and I want you to meet." Izayoi said as the boys cracked open the door.**

"**Who?" Inuyasha asked automatically.**

"**Your new sibling." Inu-no-Tashio said.**

"**Ooooo, let me see, let me see!" Inuyasha said as he ran up to his mom. Izayoi knelt down to let him see his new sibling.**

"**Inuyasha, this is your new baby sister, Mari." She said and showed him her face. Her eyes curiously looked at her brother's face taking in all of its features.**

"**She's, cute." Inuyasha said and put a finger on her cheek.**

"**Mmmmmbah." Mari said mindlessly as she reached for Inuyasha.**

"**I think she likes you." Izayoi chuckled.**

"**Really?" Inuyasha asked excitedly receiving a nod from Izayoi. He leaned over her and smiled brightly.**

"**Mmmmmbah." Mari repeated and grabbed a lock of hair in each hand and pulled repeatedly.**

"**Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Inuyasha said simultaneously with every tug on his hair, but he made no attempt to break free of the young babe's hold. Izayoi gently unfurled Mari's hands, releasing Inuyasha from her grasp.**

"**I think she really likes you." Izayoi chuckled.**

"**Sesshomaru, come see your sister." Inu-no-Tashio commanded,**

"**If I must." Sesshomaru said and walked over to Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Mari. He looked at her and turned to Inu-no-Tashio. "There, I saw her." Sesshomaru said and received a triple eye roll.**

"**Can, can I hold her momma?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Sure, just let me get her another blanket. And you go sit down somewhere with lots of pillows." Izayoi said and smirked as she walked to another room.**

"**Okay! To the pillow room!" Inuyasha cheered and ran out of the room faltering only when he slipped and nearly fell saying "I'm okay!"**

"**Inuyasha's going to die of clumsiness one day isn't he Otou-san?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Either that or of too much enthusiasm." Inu-no-Tashio joked and walked out of the room following Inuyasha with Sesshomaru behind him.**

**~*~*~*~Five minutes later~*~*~*~**

"**Oh there you are. Thank you Chika for helping me find them." Izayoi said and nodded her head for which she got a deep bow.**

"**I am happy to be of service to you my Lady." Chika said and left the room.**

"**Now can I hold her? Can I? Huh can I mom?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Of course you can." Izayoi chuckled as she made her way to the bed Inuyasha was sitting on. He had chosen his favorite room, a crimson red theme with a large round bed covered in pillows with pillows stacked up in the corners and covering the floor.**

"**I'll never understand you brother. This room is, odd." Sesshomaru commented.**

"**Good, all the better. Then I can confuse you more." Inuyasha said as he reached up to Mari and lifted her to his lap.**

"**See, I told you they would like her." Inu-no-Tashio said as Izayoi stood next to him.**

"**No you said, 'the news of me having another child will enthrall them', you said nothing about them liking her." Izayoi argued.**

"**I like her Okaa-san." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his nose into Mari's belly, tickling her, and making her giggle. She reached for some hair to pull on but instead grabbed two soft, fluffy triangles atop Inuyasha's head.**

"**Mmmmmbah." Mari cooed.**

"**I think that's your nickname now Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commented.**

"**Mmmmmbah, Mmmmmbah, Mmmmmbah!" Mari repeated excitedly.**

"**They're so adorable together." Izayoi cooed.**

"**I have to admit, they do look, cute together." Inu-no-Tashio agreed.**

"**I think they're going to get along great." Izayoi said as she watched Inuyasha smile at his overjoyed baby sister.**

**())--%-----*-----%--(()())--%-----*-----%--(()())--%-----*-----%--(()**


	3. What in the World?

**Chapter 3: What in the World?**

**~*~*~*~Five years later~*~*~*~**

"**INUYASHA! Come back here so I can kick you!" A five year old Mari yelled as she ran around the corner into the garden. "Great, just my luck stupid jerk. Just had to run to my least favorite spot in the entire lands. And worst of it all, I can't smell where he's at." Mari pouted angrily.**

"**And mother said you two would get along great, how wrong she was." A fifteen year old Sesshomaru's voice came. Mari jumped and spun in place to see him standing there nonchalantly.**

"**You butt head, ya scared me half to death." Mari scolded.**

"**Only half, tisk tisk, what a shame." Sesshomaru said and clicked his tongue.**

"**Mother and father would not be happy if they heard you say that. And Inuyasha wasn't amused." Mari said as a nine year old Inuyasha dropped down behind her and to her right.**

"**What's this? A trap? Made by the two of you? For me? I'm flattered." Sesshomaru mused.**

"**Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny Fluffy." Inuyasha said.**

"**And you, I still have ta kick your butt for messing with my stuff." Mari said as she turned to Inuyasha.**

"**What all I did was move one little thing." Inuyasha said.**

"**I don't care and you know it. You knew that was my favorite thing in the world and you got your gross fingerprints all over it." Mari said poking him in the shoulder.**

"**I just wanted to see it. You know father never lets me touch my sword." Inuyasha said.**

"**That gives me all the more reason to kick your butt." Mari said and Inuyasha took off.**

"**Catch me if you can!" Inuyasha said as he ran. Mari was about to run after him when she was pulled back.**

"**What the, Sesshomaru, let me go! I gotta catch him so I can hurt him!" Mari complained.**

"**All the more reason for you to get on my back." Sesshomaru said and slung her around onto his back before transforming into his true form.**

"**Yeah! We're gonna get you now Inuyasha!" Mari shouted. "Charge!" She added and Sesshomaru took off after Inuyasha.**

"**No fair! Mari you're cheating!" Inuyasha shouted when he saw Sesshomaru running behind him.**

"**There aren't any rules to this game bro!" Mari shouted back.**

'**Now then, how am I going to capture him this time? I could pounce on him, no, oh, maybe I'll pick him up by his shirt, sounds good enough for me.' Sesshomaru thought before leaping in front of Inuyasha.**

"**Ahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed as he turned and ran the other way.**

"**We've got you now Inuyasha!" Mari shouted to him as Sesshomaru gained.**

"**Okaa-san, Otou-san, HELP!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru neared and was mere feet from him. They screeched to a halt when Inu-no-Tashio appeared around the corner of the palace and held up his right hand.**

"**Now, now, boys we can't have you fighting with each other every moment of the day, can we?"**

"**HEY!" Came a shout from Sesshomaru's back. "I AM NOT A BOY!" Came the angry voice again.**

"**Oh, Mari, I didn't see you up there." Inu-no-Tashio said and at his embarrassment he scratched the back of his head.**

"**Of course you didn't. Mari what are you doing this time?" Izayoi asked.**

'**Please don't let her tell him what I did.' Inuyasha silently pleaded to the gods.**

"**I'm trying to catch Yasha so I can kick his butt!" Mari shouted to her.**

'**Whew.' Was Inuyasha's last happy thought before anything could start.**

"**Now why would you want to do something so unladylike?" Inu-no-Tashio asked.**

"**Because, I hate acting like a lady, it's soooooo boring." Mari said.**

"**But you said you're not a boy so you must be a lady." Inu-no-Tashio teased.**

'**Here they go again.' Sesshomaru thought with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head.**

"**Dad, I'm a girl, but all of the boy stuff is so much more funner than those dumb ladylike acting like classes." Mari said.**

'**Then he goes…' Sesshomaru thought.**

"**Then which are you a lady or a gentleman?" Inu-no-Tashio asked.**

'**Then she says…' Sesshomaru thought.**

"**I'm both, and neither." Mari retorted.**

"**And how does that work? Blah, blah, blah. Because I'm a tomboy person. Blah, blah, blah. Can we just skip to the part where Mari's to stubborn to fall back and Dad just decides to let her have her way because he knows he'll never win to her?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Awwe, but where's the fun in that?" Mari asked.**

"**Okay, let's just skip to the part where I run and we forget about them till it's time to eat and you two chase after me." Inuyasha said.**

"**Okay sounds good to me. Ja ne Okaa-san, Otou-san!" Mari shouted as Sesshomaru took off after Inuyasha who bolted as soon as she said 'okay'.**

"**Kids, I swear Mari's going to prove to you why those girl's classes are so boring by disguising you as her and pushing you into the room and shutting the door behind you, and I just might help." Izayoi mumbled.**

"**What was that?" Inu-no-Tashio asked.**

"**Oh, nothing, nothing. I just said that we need to, to, to, start dinner." Izayoi said and ran inside.**

'**I swear that woman and that girl will be the death of me.' Inu-no-Tashio thought as he did a slow hand-palm and shook his head.**

**())--%-----*-----%--(()())--%-----*-----%--(()())--%-----*-----%--(()**


	4. Welcome Back Part I

**Chapter 4: Welcome Back Part I**

**~*~*~*~Five years later~*~*~*~**

"**Dad please, please, please don't make me go it's so boring." Mari begged.**

"**I swear she's gonna make you go if she has to so just let her skip this time, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha haven't seen her in over a year." Izayoi said.**

"**Yeah an I miss my big broders." Mari pouted. Inu-no-Tashio looked back and forth between the two females in the room before slumping in defeat.**

"**Yes, yes alright, go play with your brothers." Inu-no-Tashio said from his slumped over position.**

"**Thank you thank you thank you daddy!" Mari cheered. She ran over to him and grabbed his head placing a kiss on the crown before running over to her mom. "Thank you mom for the help." Mari said with excitement still eminent in her voice. She then ran out of the room shouting something like "The dog girl is back and ready to play!"**

"**Hm, that girl and you will be the death of me yet." Inu-no-Tashio joked.**

"**Maybe, but not likely." Izayoi said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry. If you let her she'll end up with the best life she could ever want." Izayoi comforted.**

"**Yes but she's my baby and I can't help but try to do whatever I think would give her the best in life." He said.**

"**Well, that doesn't seem to be the best in her eyes. I think she would rather be doing something like, sword fighting, or hand to hand combat, or something like that." Izayoi told him.**

"**You know, I hate it when you're right." He said and hugged her.**

"**I know, but, It's my job to be right, I'm the mom remember?"**

"**Yes I do."**

**---Out with Mari---**

"**Yasha! Fluffy! Where are you guys?!" Mari shouted. 'Oh yeah stupid, use your nose.' She thought and did a head-palm before pointing her nose in the air and sniffing around. She spun around and stopped pointing towards the garden. "Damn those stupid, idiotic, buttheads." Mari mumbled. She walked out into the garden to find, not the usual purples and pinks, but a large area with a lot of red flowers. "What in th-Hey!" She shouted as she was lifted off the ground. She looked over her shoulder to find Sesshomaru holding onto her. "Fluffy! What the hell are you doing?!" She asked angrily.**

"**Showing you something." Was his simple reply.**

**Mari crossed her arms and huffed something about "Eldest brothers" and their "Moronic antics."**

"**Mari just shut up and wait until we get high enough." Came a voice from behind Sesshomaru.**

"**Yasha? You're here too? This cannot be good for my heath." Mari said with a twinge of fear in her voice.**

"**Is that any way to greet us after over a year?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**No but the greeting you two gave me wasn't all that pleasant either." Mari countered.**

"**So, you'll like it in a little bit. Aye Fluffy, we almost high enough yet?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**First, why do you two insist on calling me that, and second, we will be momentarily." Sesshomaru answered.**

"**A, cause it's faster than calling you Sesshomaru, an two, because of your tail." Inuyasha replied.**

"**Yasha don't pick on Fluffy about his tail, I think it's cute." Mari scolded.**

"**Oh joy, now my tail is 'cute'." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.**

"**Shut up Fluffy." Mari scolded.**

"**We're high enough." Sesshomaru said ignoring her last statement.**

"**Mari," Inuyasha said.**

"**Look down." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said in unison. Mari looked down at the flowers she had seen previously.**

"**Wow." She said breathlessly. The flowers below had been arranged to look like a painting of her with her sword and below it said:**

"**For Mari,**

**Our little sister,**

**Welcome back,**

**We've missed you so,**

**Now that you've trained,**

**Don not die for a nonsense reason."**

"**Gee thanks for the last part Fluffy." Mari joked. "Who's idea was this?" She asked.**

"**Believe it or not little sister, it was Inuyasha's." Sesshomaru said.**

"**And what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked angrily.**

"**Thanks guys. You know I've really missed you." Mari said.**

"**We know, we've smelt it throughout the palace." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Dad wouldn't let me visit you." Mari said.**

"**That explains the anger." Inuyasha said.**

"**I wasn't mad at just him, I was mad at my teachers too." Mari said.**

"**Now that, is something we expected." Inuyasha said.**

"**Why? Your teachers taught you girly stuff too?" Mari asked snidely.**

"**No but the classes were a hella boring." Inuyasha joked.**

"**Ain't that the truth." Mari said.**

"**If you two are finished." Sesshomaru cut in before any more comments on the subject could be made.**

"**Yeah, yeah, alright Fluffy. We'll cut it out." Mari said. "Now what? You gonna drop me in the flowers or something?" Mari asked.**

"**Now why would I do a rude dastardly thing like that?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**To piss me off." Mari said simply.**

"**Now would I be the one to do something like that?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Maybe not you, but Yasha might." Mari said mentally smirking at the bait she just laid.**

"**Hey! I had the bright idea to do this for you, and you go an rip on me right a way? What kind of thanks is that?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**I already thanked you. But really, what's going on next?" Mari asked.**

"**Well, we were hoping t-" Inuyasha started but was made silent by Sesshomaru wrapping his tail around his head so he could not speak.**

"**That, little sister, is our little secret." Sesshomaru stated with mischief in his voice.**

"**When will you come up with a better nick name Fluffy? I tire of being called little sister constantly." Mari mocked him and put her hand to her head as if she were going to faint.**

"**When I see more of your personality that isn't just joking around all the time." He told her.**

"**Are you sure you can't tell me what's going on after this?" She asked trying to get him to give her the slightest bit of a hint.**

"**Yes. What is happening after this is a, secret, secretly secreted and kept secret from all secret hounds in the palace, especially, you." Sesshomaru whispered tapping her nose to emphasize what he said last.**

"**Humph, you two are no fun." Mari huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. **

"**Yeah, yeah, but you'll definitely like what's gonna happen better if we don't tell you." Inuyasha told her. Mari turned her head to look at the two inu-brothers behind her and stuck her tongue out angrily, to which she received a mirrored look from Inuyasha, and surprisingly, one from Sesshomaru, to that she was shocked limp and Inuyasha looked at the back of his head like he had just grown another.**

"**What? Can I not play along as well?" Sesshomaru asked and chuckled at the silence that responded to him.**

"**You can, we just wouldn't expect you to do something so 'childish, disrespectful, and strange'." Inuyasha mocked.**

"**What? You would rather I keep emotionless the rest of my life without knowing what the reaction of you two would be when I did act childish at points in time?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**No! Fluffy, it's fun having you act childish at times, then I have more than one brother to pick on and get a response out of." Mari chuckled.**

"**Ya better watch it goofball or I'll make Fluffy here drop ya." Inuyasha threatened.**

"**You wouldn't dare." Mari said angrily.**

"**Try me." He teased.**

"**Enough. You two can really ware on a guy's nerves ya know that?" Sesshomaru interrupted.**

"**Woah…you never talk like that Fluffy, how come now?" Mari asked in her stupor.**

"**Because, I'm not exactly sure why, but it was, fun." Sesshomaru said reluctantly. Inuyasha put a hand on Sesshomaru's fore head.**

"**Are you sure you aren't just sick Fluffy?" He asked before testing the temperature on his own fore head.**

"**Relax Yasha, you know he's not sick. Just roll with it an live in the moment, it's not very often we see his playful side." Mari said and waved him off drifting into her thoughts to ignore any more talk of the subject. **

"**Why I augh-" Inuyasha began to say.**

"**Shhhhh, she's thinking and you know what happens when we pull her from her thoughts." Sesshomaru whispered to him.**

"**Yeah, she gets scary." Inuyasha said remembering the last time he distracted her from her thoughts, the memory made shivers run down his spine.**

"**Exactly, and we don't want her to be that way when we give her the other part of her welcome back." Sesshomaru told him trying not to say anything that would tip Mari off, knowing full well she could hear them when it was something she wanted to know about.**

"**Come on Fluffy at least give me a little hint." She said unknowingly.**

"**No." Was his simple answer before he started to lower them to the ground.**

**())--%-----*-----%--(()())--%-----*-----%--(()())--%-----*-----%--(()**


End file.
